everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Dante Sinistrum
Dante Sinistrum (he/him) is a demon who has formed a contract with the next Girl Without Hands, Beatrice Miller. Despite this arrangement,there is some doubt around his role, as the Storybook of Legends chose a completely different tale for him to follow- The Devil With Three Golden Hairs. This raises some pretty significant issues, both for himself and Beatrice. Dante identifies as a neutral for the moment, as he doesn't want to be misperceived as conforming to a specific viewpoint while he tries to figure out how to change his story. Character Personality Dante's not one to attract much attention. Barely talking, rarely smiling and not expressing any particular opinion towards anything, it's no surprise that the majority of the time he simply sits in the background looking vaguely creepy. He's not too interesting to talk to either. He seems to be generically polite and rather emotionally closed off, making him difficult to connect to. While he does express opinions, they seem to be formed solely from logic and rules. As such the only time anybody really opts to talk to him is in class because he takes useful notes. This is more of an act than it is due to him being legitimately dull. Dante is a pretty paranoid guy, and as such he feels more comfortable flying under the radar. He feels pretty awkward about expressing himself to others unless he's been friends with them for a while. *People suspect him of being super evil *He's more morally grey than evil. *Lawful neutral to be exact *He'll sometimes plant a few seeds of doubt in peoples heads but its not really supposed to be hurtful or manipulative. It's easy to resolve honestly, and his goal is more just to point out obvious issues. *He does like light hearted conversation and jokes. *Hes hard to get close to but cares a lot about the wellbeing of his nearest and dearest. *Nervous about showing physical affection or anything beyond 'calm amusement' *That said he isnt always a paranoid stick in the mud, he can be chill and friendly *gets periods of intense paranoia where he distances himself emotionally from others *He does feel kinda aimless although hes highly productive. Interests Baking Finance/shares Reading Forensics Appearance Dante is a short demon with a medium sized build. His skin has a notable greenish tinge to it that hints at his other form's reptilian nature. He has brown monolid eyes, with his pupil and iris resembling that of an alligator. His eyes are framed by ferrous grey spots, markings that are consistent through both of his forms. He has a square face with a rounded chin. His ears are large and pointed. A pair of straight brown horns protrude above them, curving backwards. His teeth are inhumanly sharp. Dante has pale green hair with a few golden hairs streaked though it- not enough to be noticeable but enough to qualify him for a story apparently. Dante isn't too fond of them. Story Relationships Beatrice Miller Family Friends Aquaintances Romance Pet Reticulated python School Life Dorm Room Dante rooms with Virgil Dextrum. He opted for the darker side of the room away from the balcony. Not because he's averse to sunlight, just because he feels more comfortable sleeping in the corner of the room, away from the balcony literally anyone could come in through. Neither he or Virgil have that many furnishings and their room is rather bland. The main thing Dante keeps on his side of the room is a large glass tank for his pet python, complete with a large heat lamp. Sometimes he likes to use that heat lamp himself when he's reading but that's private information. Dante also has a neatly organised desk, usually with a few library books and occasionally his laptop sitting on top. He keeps the rest of his possessions hoarded away in a leather suitcase under his bed. For convenience, he says. Gallery Actual dantes.PNG|Dante and Dante- Thank u zee Virgil and Dante- concept.jpeg|Original concept design-he looks much better now ajsjd Dante-colours.png Divinejokes-byhidden.png Chart-byhidden.png Brushpendump-byhidden.jpeg Oldbeadantedoodle-byhidden.jpeg Trivia *Him, Virgil and Beatrice are all named after the figures in the Divine Comedy, by Dante. *Sinistrum means Left, as a reference to handedness. Left handedness is considered negative/evil in superstition. *Dante, Virgil and Beatrice can partly be considered a Freudian Trio. Ironically Dante is the Superego, which is more commonly portrayed as angelic. *Dante likes to collect and use Smithsonian Engagement Calendars. *Dante's hair turns gold in sunlight. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Demons Category:Hidden's wips Category:The Devil With Three Golden Hairs